<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night in Enbarr by untoldstory21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384884">A Night in Enbarr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21'>untoldstory21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crimson Flower Route, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Male My Unit | Byleth, Near Future, Pre-Time Skip, Romance, Scars, Worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth goes to talk to the new Emperor as he hears her having nightmares. At the same time, Edelgard fights herself on the hope that Byleth, the one she loves, leaving her for Rhea or staying by her side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night in Enbarr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth made his way through the Imperial castle, it was similar to the monastery yet more regal in many ways as one would expect. Though he originally was walking around due to his own lack of sleep, his mind began to wander as he heard a familiar cry in the night. As he started to hasten his pace, he came upon the source. He knocked carefully so only the person inside could hear not alerting any of the guards or staff around. The noises didn’t stop, so he knocked a little louder. Finally, the noises stopped and were replaced by heavy breaths. “Um, who is it?” </p><p>“It’s Byleth, your highness.” Byleth never cared if his students didn’t call him professor when no one was around, it was odd for him. He was just a mercenary after all.</p><p>“Oh Professor, uh one moment!” The soft female voice said.</p><p>Byleth could hear the scrambling and stuffing around the room as draws opened, then finally a click of the lock.</p><p>“You may now enter.”</p><p>Byleth opened the door to see Edelgard standing on a small balcony, she looked over the whole city from it, but it still seemed isolated. Byleth shut the door behind him and walked towards her.</p><p>“You were having nightmares again.”</p><p>“Were they that noticeable? Well, I guess the halls do have an echo. But why were you up Professor?” Edelgard didn’t even turn to face him and just kept looking off the balcony.</p><p>“Well much has been on my mind recently, plus though I did take this trip with you I still have work to do.”</p><p>“Very true, Professor. But once again, I’m very grateful that you came to witness my crowning.”</p><p>Byleth moved onto the balcony with her. The night was so quiet yet graceful, but there was this looming unease in the air, like this moment wouldn’t last.</p><p>“Professor, if your goal was in the palm of your hands but to reach it you had to turn your back on what led you there in the first place, what would you do?”</p><p>“Your highness”</p><p>“Please don’t call me that, you can just call me Edelgard.”</p><p>“Edelgard, I’m not sure if I’m the best to answer this. But if you really want to know, I say you should strive for your goals and obtain them for you never truly abandon your past that is still in your heart.” </p><p>“Thank you, Professor.” Byleth could see her tense up for a second.</p><p>“You don’t have to address me that way you know?”</p><p>“It’s just hard, I was always raised to properly address those who I respect.” He could feel her being pulled more and more towards the city and sky.</p><p>Byleth thought back to when they had their first night chat like this months ago. Looking to the moon he saw this is what she had longed for; it is the views she missed while locked away.</p><p>“Well, I don’t want to keep you up, I'll get going.”</p><p>Byleth began to turn around when Edelgard called out,</p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>But the newly crowned emperor didn’t realize how close her teacher had been to her. As he turned to reply to her call, she bumped into him. Byleth was quick enough to brace himself as he hit the floor. Though Edelgard was right now top of him, it was hard to see at first but now being so close he saw that she was in an elegant rose pink nightgown. </p><p>“Professor I’m so sorry,” she blushed from both the distance between them and embarrassment.</p><p>As Edelgard tried to get up Byleth stopped her.</p><p>“Edelgard, why are you wearing your gloves? It's night time, do you normally sleep with them on?”</p><p>Every part of Edelgard wanted to lie and yes, but she had been secretive enough to him for one night. </p><p>“No, I put them when you knocked on the door.”</p><p>“But why?” Byleth said he gently held her hand.</p><p>“Do you remember how I told you about the experiments that were done to me and my siblings?” She carefully sat down in his lap, it wasn’t the most ideal but it was the most comfortable for talking.</p><p>Edelgard could feel her heart beat, not like in battle, this was different, it was the same feeling she got when they had tea or talked late after class about the cats in the monastery. It was that of a normal life, but the moment was cut short as she snapped back into the reality of life. </p><p>“Yes, I do.”</p><p>“My body to say is the result of that, the scares from the experiment cover everywhere. I wear these gloves, not out of shame but of the reminder of weakness.” Edelgard slowly removes the glove off her right hand. </p><p>The hand is covered in scars that range in all sizes. Even with the multitude of scars, there are still gaps of her pale skin. </p><p>“If I’m to lead my people I can’t be seen as weak by anyone.”</p><p>“Then why show me?” </p><p>Edelgard froze, why did she show him? Did she truly trust him this much, or was it something else? Was it their similarities or was it the beating of her heart? With the plans set in motion soon... he. She had shared too much but now she had to own it.</p><p>“You already knew about the scares, so I felt it was fine to show you. Hubert knows about them as well.”</p><p>“I would only assume as much. But may I say something?”</p><p>“Go ahead, my professor.”</p><p>“These scars don't show weakness. They show strength and resolve. They aren’t some battle wounds used to bolster pride. No, these scars” Byleth gently holds the hand slowly tracing the lines with his finger. “they show nothing is going to stop you from your goal. Yet, they are a reminder of the past and why you chose that goal to begin with. And that within itself is strength.” </p><p>      Byleth leans down and kisses the hand, his lips press reverently against the soft and leathery skin. Edelgard can’t help but look at him with awe-struck eyes. She isn’t sure how to take it if what was happening was really in front of her. She watched as his eyes stared at her hand as he continued to move his thumb over the top of it. </p><p>“Professor, why did you choose the black eagles?” Edelgard, as she eased into comfort, rested more into him disregarding any thought of social taboo or pounding of her heart.</p><p>“It’s hard to say, I don’t think I will truly ever know why. But after getting to know the class and you, I wouldn’t change it. But if you really need an answer, one of the main reasons was your class looked like they needed a different type of guidance. Nothing against the other professors. But they ...” Byleth paused a moment to find the right words.</p><p>“Well they can be a little bit more hands-off, but at the same time overprotecting. The black eagles seemed to need guidance that went outside the classroom as well.” He stopped rubbing her hand as he looked off the balcony.</p><p>“I see”</p><p>Edelgard wasn’t sure what she wanted his answer to be, but something about his reply didn’t sit well. </p><p>“Okay, then one last question. Why did you come with me?”</p><p>“That is easy.”</p><p>“Really! why is that?” Edelgard turned to look at him though still keeping close.</p><p>“You mean a great deal to me. Honestly, I was quite honored for the invitation.” Byleth said as Edelgard moved to face him even more.</p><p>“Professor...,” she took a second to think. “I’m sorry but I will have to follow up with another question. But why do you care that much about me?” </p><p>Part of Edelgard waited to hear how he cared about all his students greatly, but another part of her was painfully hopeful.</p><p>“Edelgard, you were the only one to help me cope with my father’s death. At the same time, the work you do to achieve your goals is above and beyond. Also, you are a lot more caring than you give yourself credit for.”</p><p>“Professor, I...”</p><p>     She felt his hand cup her cheek, her eyes closed as her gloveless hand cupped his. She felt his soft lips just gently press against hers as if it was nothing more but a fleeting dream. She didn’t even have time to respond before her body acted on its own kissing him back a little deeper. Her heart raced yet the same time it felt like a dagger cut further into her. </p><p> Edelgard’s mind raced as her body acted. She couldn’t help but let a small tear fall, as she knew this gave her too much hope for the future. But as he said earlier she had to keep following her goal.</p><p>Soon they broke apart, they both opened their eyes making sure if what happened was real or a dream. Edelgard was still stuck in awe and time as she gazed on the smile that was shown on Byleth’s face. The silence was soon broken.</p><p>“Edelg...”</p><p>“El, please call me El.” She said not wanting to miss the rare moment, for it would probably be the last.</p><p>“El, I never want to leave your side.”</p><p>There was the dagger of reality, inside all she could do was scream out not to give her hope he would be there. She knew she walked a bloody path and she had to. It made her question about the future, when he found out who she really was, would he stay? She used everything not to cry, she had to keep her resolve, even if it meant leaving him behind.</p><p>“I’m sorry, did I overstep?” Byleth said after he waited in silence for a little. </p><p>Edelgard realized how long she had been in thought. </p><p>“No, that felt right” her voice got softer as she began to nestle into him. </p><p>His arms began to wrap around her, their eyes laid out to the city before them and the quiet hums of the night played. </p><p>“Too right,” she finished.</p><p>A few moments passed and Edelgard had her head against his chest as he leaned against the wall of the balcony that separated it from the room.</p><p>“I probably should go, it would look bad if someone caught me here like this. Especially with you being the emperor now.” Though he didn’t move.</p><p>“Byleth,” the name sounded fresh and new to her but filled with an emotion she didn’t fully understand. “Please stay here a little longer, who knows when we will have a moment like this again.”</p><p>Byleth didn’t respond; he just wrapped his arm tighter around her and kissed her head as they both shut their eyes. Edelgard, laid there in the moment taking in everything. Though she was pressed against him, she never once heard his heartbeat. Softly falling asleep, in the arms of the man she sadly loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really am proud of this story, I was really excited to explore the idea of Edelgard's inner turmoil of Byleth choosing a side. She is so wanting to steel herself to continue her goals to be this leader for a new fodlan but she can't get over these feelings for Byleth. At the same time, he feels the same connection as her but with still not knowing her secret he fuels her idea of self hope that he will side with her. As this would be crimson flower.. he of course does but the characters at that time don't know it. I really wanted to explore this worry in El and see her goal no matter what face the challenge. I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for the support.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>